


A Long Day at Work

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Lemon, Loving Sex, Sex, Smut, Sweet Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, commission, trans!MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:58:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: MC comes home from a long day at work, but Zen is there to make her feel better.Commissioned by the lovely Apollo! Thank you so much and I hope you enjoy it! It was super fun to write. <3





	A Long Day at Work

She had a rough day at work, but she tried not to let it show as she hung up her coat and keys near the doorway. “I’m back!” She called out, her voice starting out strong. It dropped comfortably, however, when Zen rounded the corner, a soft smile dancing on his lips.

“Welcome back,” he whispered, not hesitating for a second to wrap his arms around her waist. “I missed you so much.”

She went in for a kiss before answering him, tasting mint and lip balm as she pulled back. “I missed you, too. It was a long day.”

Zen drew in closer, a warm hand cupping her cheek. “In that case,” he whispered against her lips, “allow me to try and make it better, babe.”

His lips were fire against hers’, his touch slow but passionate. She melted against him in an instant, her hands wrapping around his waist. Slow and steady, she was backed against the foyer wall, her back hitting it with a light _thump_ as Zen’s lips soothed her workday worries away.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, a hand sliding up her stomach. “You work so hard,” he added as his hand slipped under her bra. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

She blushed at the praise, a breathy laugh rising in her throat. “You think too much of me,” she complained half-heartedly as his hand slipped away.

“Well I’ll never think any less of you, so you’ll just have to live with it, babe,” Zen chuckled as he grabbed her thighs. In a sudden motion, he hoisted her up, bringing their lips back together as she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He laughed breathily against her lips, carrying her in slow strides down the hallway. “I love you so much.”

“I love you,” she answered with ease as she was lowered onto their plush comforter.

Zen’s hands found their way back under her shirt, lifting the offending fabric over her arms and head. She keened as his hands made their way behind her back, unhooking her bra skillfully. Zen wasted no time cupping both of her small, perky breasts and smiling down fondly, eliciting a soft gasp from her. He squeezed them tenderly, leaning down to press a warm kiss on each mound. She smiled at the soft warmth of Zen’s lips, eyes fluttering shut.

“You’re so beautiful,” Zen whispered, the heat of his breath making her shudder, nipples hardening. “Gorgeous.”

He loved to touch her there and she knew it. He spent ample time teasing her pert nipples, pressing his lips to her warm skin. She was already aching to be touched by the time he pulled back, hands drifting even lower. Her eyes blinked open and he smiled down at her sweetly, fingers hooking underneath the waistband of her skirt.

“May I prepare you, sweetheart?”

She keened at the words, nodding vigorously. “Please,” she managed.

His smile widened, and he teased her gently, leaning down to press their lips together before sliding down her skirt. “I could watch you like this for hours,” he murmured, fingers brushing the outside of her panties. “Wanting, needing…”

She shivered at the teasing touch, letting out a breathy laugh. She whimpered, incredulous, canting her hips up and sticking out her lower lip. This time, her wants and needs were silently spoken; _please, Zen?_.

He answered her silent plea by sliding her panties down, hands gently rubbing her thighs. She didn’t see where he pulled the bottle from, but suddenly, it was in his hands. He placed it on his clothed knees and pulled off his shirt, tossing it aside. Smiling, his hand brushed her cheek. “I can’t let you be the only one shedding your clothes,” he said with a wink.

Bare and exposed, she trained her eyes on Zen as he squirted some of the lubrication on his fingers. He rubbed them together thoughtfully, warming them before bring them between her spread legs. She shut her eyes as he grazed her opening, spreading some of the liquid on and around her puckered hole.

She let out a soft moan as he pressed one finger inside, slowly. He stopped at the first knuckle, asking, “good?”

She nodded eagerly. “Keep going, please.”

He obliged her, pushing the digit in completely. She licked her lips as he began stretching her, his slender finger moving around inside her. “Are you ready for another?” he asked after a while.

“Mhm,” she murmured, rocking herself down into his touch as if to affirm it.

Chuckling, Zen carefully slid in a second finger. He moved his fingers in and out, side to side, and in careful circles. He moved slowly and gently, always giving her enough time to adjust to his motions. By the time he was sliding his third finger in, she was pliant and ready for him, eyes fluttering open as she needily pressed down onto the digits.

“I want you inside me,” she whispered breathlessly.

The groan Zen emitted was heavenly, his mouth parting just enough to let the sound leak out. “Patience,” he managed softly. “I don’t want to hurt you, babe.”

“You won’t,” she complained half-heartedly, but she still let Zen stretch her further.

When his fingers were pulled out of her, she whimpered at the loss. She watched in fascination as he slowly wriggled out of his pants, slipping down his boxers along with them. “You ready for me, angel?” He whispered as he coated himself with lube.

She nodded as he crawled closer, lining himself up between her legs. She felt the tip press to her entrance as he leaned down, warm, wet lips linking with hers. “I love you,” she murmured onto them.

Just as he slid inside of her, he answered, “I… love you.” His words were broken by a soft moan from them both as he filled her, stretching her in the best way.

He stilled for a moment to let her adjust, only beginning to move, himself, once she initiated with a rock of her pelvis. “Feels good,” she whispered as he began to thrust slowly.

He kept his body hovering close above hers, the heat of him warming her up. Her arms wrapped around Zen’s neck loosely as one of his stroked her hair, the other squeezing her breasts. Kiss after kiss was brushed over her skin, everywhere that Zen could reach. Soft praises spilled out between them, engraving themselves everywhere that he touched.

“You’re so beautiful”, “I love you so much”, “I am so lucky to have met you”.

She whimpered at the praise, a heat already curling inside of her despite his slow, sensual pace. “You feel so good inside me,” she whispered, a coded warning.

Zen smiled against the skin of her collarbone, puckering his lips once more. “Good enough for you to let go for me? Allow me to watch you unravel?”

The words made her gut coil up even tighter, heat spreading through her groin. “Y-Yes,” she whispered.

Zen reached between them as he quickened his pace, thrusting deeper inside of her as he pumped her. He matched the pace of his hips with his hand, whimpering softly as he got closer, himself. “Baby, let go for me. Go ahead,” he groaned.

She couldn't deny him anything, especially not when he brushed against that sweet spot inside of her- she twitched in his hand as sticky heat coated them both. She felt him throb inside her a moment after her release began, spilling his seed with a passionate moan. “I love you,” she whispered again as they both came down from their highs.

Ignoring the mess, Zen pulled out slowly and pressed their bodies together in a tight embrace. “I love you,” he assured her. “I love you so much.”

It took some time, but he eventually moved to clean them both off with tissues. When he returned, he helped her to snuggle with him under the warm blankets, neither of them bothering to search for their shedded clothes. “You made it better,” she whispered, belatedly. “My day, I mean.”

She felt his smile on the skin of her neck, and nuzzled even closer. Barely audible, his words spread a heat throughout her heart. “I’ll always be here to make it better.”


End file.
